Overwatch Chronicles point one: Harvest
by deltakid4
Summary: One-shot. "my name is Death and the end is here..." - Jen Titus, Oh death


**OVERWATCH IS OWN BY BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Emmanuel Vasquez residence- San Diego, California, U.S.A 3:34 AM

On a sea-side cliff along the coast stands a sleek white mansion. It was the only estate in 10-mile ratios with only one road in and out. Approaching the estate a full speed is a chrome sports car with state of the air hovering technology. The driver pulls up into the circular driveway big enough to fit four for cars . Once The vehicle is parked and turned off a man steps out the car. Out steps international playboy and millionaire Emmanuel Vasquez. He's tall, tan and handsome with long black hair to boot. Right now Vasquez is partly intoxicated and smells like a tequila shot. He walks slowly to the front door failing to notices small details around him. Such as dead bodies in the gardens and a cloaked ship hovering above his home.

"Geoff, lights on,a, " he said with a lack of enthusiasm. Suddenly the mansion began to speak inanEnglish tone "of course sir,". Emmanuel has A.I. installed into his mansion mainly to freak people out for shits and giggles.

Inside his marbled floor mansion, there are bodies of his personal security guards scattered all around. Their corpse were pale, empty husks drained of life. He continued to his kitchen while crushing small shards of glass on the floor. In the kitchen is also a mess with damaged silver wear and a broken table with another body laying across it. Apparently, the man was slammed through it WWE style. Vasquez continues to mask his feelings as turned to his refrigerator to pull out a small bottle of Pinter ink alcohol.

"well, at least you too are still here" as he looks at his bottle and his frig before closing it.

After getting what he needed he left the kitchen now heading towards his spacious living room. This room was trashed beyond repair. Shotgun shells littered his burgundy carpet. The walls filled with holds and the entertainment system wasn't even spared. His expensive furniture had bled foam all over. Vasquez just stuffed his hand in his one-half of the couch to find his bottle opener. Once found he ventured up the stairs to his office on 2nd floor. While chugging down his bottle as if it was water.

This room looks to be completely in tact. Vasquez proceeds to sit at his desk in his bulky top of the line office chair leaning back on it taking another sip. On the opposite side of the room in the corner stands a black hooded figure with a white mask.

" I guess your presents mean I'm next on the list huh?" Vasquez says as he turned his head toward Reapers direction.

Reaper emerges from the darkness standing to his full height in an attempt to scare him. " it comes with the territory Mr. Vasquez , death catches up to all agents ".

Vasquez with a smirked and said "I always preferred Cobalt" after taking another sip.

"Off the cuffs, how did my security do? did they made you work for it?" waiting for feedback.

"Not well not at all" Reaper replied with no hint of emotion as he reaches into his coat.

With a remorseful Sigh, "those were decent guys they didn't deserve that." Emmanuel pours some liquor on the floor in respect.

Before he could say his next word Reaper draws his duel shotguns and fires them rapidly emptying them both at Vasquez. When Reaper looks at his target still sitting in his chair unfazed by the bullets. Emmanuel was protected by some sort of personal force field.

"Vishkar hard light shields and they said I didn't need it" Vasquez was ready for some payback.

Next, he presses the button under his armrest which converts his high-tech office chair into his battle suit. Covered head to toe in Cobalt shade armor with yellow accents and green neon lights. Reaper cracks his neck ready to fight.

"Come on B #$%^ !" said Cobalt as he lifts up his arms to fire green beams out of his palms at Reaper who leaps at him with savagery like a panther attacking its prey. Then Reaper enters his wraith form bypassing then like nothing. He reforms and collides with cobalt tackling him through the wall and falling from upstairs to downstairs.

While on top of him Reaper begins to shoot Vasquez at point blank range. Weakening the shield to making sure he has no room to fight back. As Vasquez is taking the punishment he put his arms up trying to get another shot at him , no opening available. Then the suit emitted a short range shockwave of static this was enough to jolt Reaper off him.

" full of surprises I see" Reaper utters in a tone that is mildly annoyed. As both men scramble to get back on their feet.

"the ladies say all the time" Cobalt cleverly respond with complete confidence.

Reaper uses his hellfire shotguns once and begins the unload rounds after rounds. Cobalt summons his shield again to block the assault. Then returns fire in the form of his lasers this time with more precision. Reaper side steps the lasers with one burning his left shoulder. He feels the beam burn through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. Reaper dashes into the kitchen while returning fire. Due to the weight of the armor Vasquez can't move as fast as reaper thus he has to power walk to get to him.

As Reaper arrived he thru the frig down on the floor with one hand and hid behind it. Reaper examines his left shoulder to see the damage. He can see a literal hole in his shoulder. thanks to his biology regeneration will kick in a few minutes.

" you just to had to kill my frig too" cobalt muttered at his would-be assassin.

Once Reaper heard that voice he sprung out of cover ready to fire. Only to have both his wrist grabbed and forced upwards missing his target. Both men starting at each other with anger. Then reaper head butts Vasquez with full force cracking his own mask in the process but leaving a dent in cobalt's one as well. In retaliation, he knees reaper in his right rib cage continually causing damage. Before any more damage can be done reaper shadow steps out of cobalt hold. He then turned round in a quick motion almost dazing himself. With his palms wide open ready to fire with no hesitation. No reaper in sight, he starts walking out the kitchen.

" Do you really think you can break into my house, murder my men and kill me your f #$ing crazy !". he said in his quick outburst.

"Geoff located assailant's location" Cobalt giving Geoff a command.

"Affirmative Mr. Vasquez " Geoff responses in its robotic voice echoing from the mansions built in speakers.

" Assailant is located at 2nd-floor hallway" Geoff answering his master's command.

" Thank you house" cobalt said with gratitude.

" No problem sir". Cobalt placed his heels together, then he began to hover off the floor towards the 2nd level.

Not taking any chances this time, reaper runs at him while dragging two corpses. With all his might he tosses to bodies at cobalt.

"What the hell!" Cobalt said as he fires at his former men's remains being thrown at him.

Reaper took this opportunity to unleash his infamous death blossom. In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both hell fire shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to cobalt's armor and shredding the two corpses as well. Vasquez plummets back to ground level with his armor critically damaged. His face mask is removed so he can breath also started sparks emitting from the suit. He sees reaper gently dissent from the 2nd floor. Cobalt smiles and begins to laugh to himself suddenly that laughing turned into coughing. After moving his mouth he saw blood but that didn't bother him.

"Well, I rather this than a drug overdose" cobalt joked while breaching himself for what's about to come next.

Reaper approaches slowly "you want to hear a joke?" Reaper empty clips into both of

Cobalt's knee caps crippling him. He yells in pain " ahh ahh you f#$ ing son of a B*&^%$!" .Vasquez's blood is leaking out every second.

Reaper started to laugh at his defeated foe. " what you didn't like the joke?" he continued to laugh.

" Geoff activate the backdoor protocols now!" Vasquez yells.

"Sir are you-" Geoff critiques.

" Please now!" with desperation in his voice.

"Its been a privilege sir" with those words all power in the was turned off.

Reaper in a confused and upset state throws a question to him target. "what does that mean?!"

" Atlas News with Olympia Shaw" Vasquez said with very little energy in his body.

Reaper kneels down next to him and places his left hand on his face. Then Vasquez body started to twitch for a few seconds before going limp. Once his hand is removed only a drained husk remains. As Reaper enters his ship he sits down at the pilot seat . He starts up his ship but before takes off reaper punches in a few numbers then an obscure figure shows up on the monitor. " I'm ready to take your offer."

…to be continued.

* * *

 **what are the Backdoor Protocols? and what offer is Reaper ready to take? these questions will be answered in Overwatch chronicles: the Initiative coming soon.**


End file.
